Boys Will Be Boys
by kittycat69
Summary: Oneshot. Sometimes, I did have to stand back remember that we are all still human, and they are still guys. Apparently, that also meant they were going to be hitting nonmoving cars and letting blind guys play soccer in the bumpy parking lot. Hinted AxA.


**a/n: The following oneshot is based on a true story. My true story, actually. Bascially, I am Annie and a friend of mine is Auggie and another friend of mine is Jai. Literally, this was one of the funniest moments of my teenage life. I hope you all enjoy reading it almost as much I enjoyed living it. As always, I want to thank my amazing beta cotedepablo911. Thanks and I hope you all enjoy this oneshot. Please reivew!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Covert Affairs. I do own my life, however, which is what this little oneshot was based on!

* * *

><p><strong>Boys Will Be Boys<strong>

I knew one thing for certain: Iwas going to kill him.

Honestly, was it so difficult to just show up on time?

I was promised a drink at the Tavern at nine p.m. tonight, and I was to be there and not be late. After six days of one _long _op with so many twists and problems and complications, we were all in need of a drink. To top it off, I had a venture straight through Austria _and _Turkey, which further complicated the mission and resulted in everyone getting more agitated and annoyed. I was exhausted and Auggie was stressed and we both had some steam to blow off. We were also well overdue for some catching up.

I, being the punctual woman I am, arrived an easy fifteen minutes early. And _h__e_ didn't even show up.

As usual, I was patient for about fifteen minutes after our agreed-upon time. I mean, it _was _Auggie, for goodness sake. He probably got caught up with some girl and got her number and got distracted.

But then I looked at the clock on the wall and realized he was thirty minutes late. That's when I started getting worried.

I was at the Tavern until nine forty-five when I decided maybe I should call him and give him a chance to explain why I was still sitting in Allen's an hour after I had arrived. He didn't answer, and I sighed, grumpy and exhausted and worried.

So I went home.

I slammed the door on the way in, even more frustrated than when I left Langley. So much for catching up and blowing off some steam. This, however, was the tip of the iceberg. I went to bed after a quick shower and immediately fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

><p>At <em>three in the morning<em> my cell phone went off.

The only reason I answered it was due to the fact that Auggie's name came up on the screen with a bright flash and a loud vibrate, and I had a few choice words to say to him. Quickly rolling over and snatching the phone off the bedside table, I opened it and pressed the cold plastic to my ear.

"_What?" _I hissed quietly, my frustrations from the earlier events resurfacing as I sat up in bed and groaned softly as I stretched. There was a short silence and then a giggle.

August Anderson just _giggled_. Giggled!

"Annie?" He sounded…spacey, to say the least.

"Yes?" I snapped, rather annoyed at the early hour phone call.

Another uncharacteristic giggle from the other end of the phone. This phone conversation was turning weird very fast.

"I played soccer today," he said happily, sounding very proud of himself. I sighed loudly and stared at the ceiling above me in disbelief. A blind guy ditched me to play soccer?

"You…played soccer."

"Uh huh. And I flew, Annie! I flew!"

He flew?

"Um, Auggie," I cleared my throat before continuing, "Are you high?" I could hear something shuffling around and then silence again, "Auggie?"

"I played soccer," he said again. This was strange, and he was starting to creep me out.

"You already said that, Aug."

"Uh huh, and I was _running."_

Oh, you've got to be kidding me.

"Well, usually one runs when they play soccer, you know."

"No! No listen, Annie! I was playing soccer with some guys from the Agency…Stu and Jai and Conrad and I think some others…I don't remember…and I was _running… I was running,"_ He left the sentence unfinished and took a deep breath.

"What happened, Auggie?"

"I tripped over Jai's shoes!"

"Wait, they let the _blind guy_ play soccer with them?"

"Of course, silly," Another giggle, "So the sprinkler-y things on the field turned on so we played in the Agency parking lot. I was _running, Annie_… And I was _running,_ and, and I tripped over Jai's dress shoes! And I flew!" He carried out the last vowel of 'flew' in a very uncharacteristic, high-pitched way, "And I ricocheted off. A. Van. It was _parked, _Annie_!_"

Amazing. He hit a parked van.

"Is that why you didn't show up to Allen's tonight?"

"I was _running, _Annie!I ricocheted off a van into the street. Jai _saved my life!_" Auggie continued to laugh loudly and had trouble finishing his sentence between his giggles, "And you…thought Jai hated…me, remember?"

"Are you alright, Auggie? Where are you?"

He laughed continued to laugh obnoxiously.

"My room. I hurt my ankle when I…I was playing _soccer_, Annie. I was _running—_"

Oh, this was just too much.

"…And you hit a van."

"Yes! I tripped over Jai's shoes and _flew!_ The doctor said I should be ok though, so don't worry about me or anything, mkay?"

Doctor?

"Wait, doctor?" My eyebrows knitted together in confusion as I tried to decipher Auggie's sentences, "You went to the _hospital_? Are you sure you're ok, Aug?"

"_Annie!"_ he said loudly, sounding exasperated, "I was _running—"_

"Where's Jai?" I asked.

Honestly, I couldn't take this anymore.

"Jai? He played soccer with me. And Stu and Conrad and some other people. I tripped over his shoes, Annie. Jai has very dangerous shoes."

"Yes, I know. Where is he?

More shuffling and then a sigh.

"He took me home and put me in bed and said if I tried to get up, he'd sprain my other ankle."

So he sprained his ankle.

"Oh, guess what, Annie? I ricocheted off the van!"

"Yes, I know," I sighed loudly before continuing, "Auggie? I'm going to hang up now, ok? I want you to go to bed."

His booming laughed echoed into the phone.

"Okay Annie! Remind me to tell you tomorrow about how I was _running—"_

No sooner had I hung up the phone, I was dialing Jai's number. When he finally picked up after six rings, I could hear him yawning.

"Hello?"

"Jai? It's Annie. What happened to Auggie?"

"Oh, hey," A pause, "Uh, he sprained his ankle, why? And what _time _is it?"

I really needed some different friends.

"Sometime past three, I think. Anyway, Auggie called me just now and said he was playing soccer and he ricocheted off a van into the street after tripping over your dress shoes and you saved his life," I said rather dryly, "Or at least something along those lines, I guess."

"He called you?" Jai let out a quick bark of laughter, "That's priceless. He's all high on morphine, Annie! I didn't even know he could use his phone."

"_Morphine_? Jai! What the hell happened?"

Jai sighed rather loudly, the sound of rustling blankets in the background as he presumably sat up and yawned again.

"Some of the guys wanted to throw together a fun soccer match after work one day at that field near the Agency. Well, the sprinklers came on at the field and Auggie and Conrad suggested we play in the Agency parking lot and use the two opposite drive-ways as goals. Auggie, after deciding that the _blind guy_ defiantly had a right to play in the physical and _sight-oriented_ soccer game, was being all…cocky and sarcastic and _him-like_ and took off after the sound of the rolling ball, tripped over my nearby dress shoes, twisted his ankle and sort of…flew into a nearby parked van. He rolled over and landed in the street and there were some cars coming but he was too busy blubbering over his hurt ankle so I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him onto to grass," Jai paused to take a deep breath before continuing, "Don't worry, Annie. It's only sprained, but he was being a big baby, so the doctor gave him some morphine."

I took the phone away from my ear and stared at it.

"He's high on morphine," I stated in disbelief.

"Yes, high as a kite."

"…And you left the high, blind guy in his apartment _alone_?"

I could nearly hear Jai roll his eyes, "No, Annie. Of course not. I'm on his couch, actually, but I just fell asleep an hour or so ago. The big lug wouldn't shut up about running and flying and hitting the van. He's _so_ high."

I could not believe this.

"Oh, trust me, Jai, I noticed," I sighed again, resting my head in my hands as I continued, "And no one called me because…?" I asked.

"Sorry, Walker. We didn't know he was supposed to meet up with you or we would have called and saved him from later punishment," he teased. It was too early for teasing from him.

"I'm going to go to bed now."

"Good night, Annie."

Sometimes, even though our jobs make us seem a bit more mature, I did have to stand back remember that we were all still human, and they were still guys. Apparently, that also meant they were going to be hitting nonmoving cars and letting blind guys play soccer in the bumpy parking lot.

Rolling over, I chucked my mobile back to the nearby bedside table and tried to fall asleep again. Ugh. I could use a shot of morphine myself. Because as sure as hell, I was going sleep till noon on my three days off.


End file.
